DC2: A PRESENT DAY ERA
by The Several
Summary: [CH3 UP!] Dark Cloud 2 in the modern day world! Nearly being late for class, Max hurries to school only to meet a cute girl who turns out to be her new classmate! Hilarity and explosions ensue! Well, actually only the hilarity part ensues. Maybe.
1. New Beginnings

**DC2: A PRESENT DAY ERA**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings----**

By The Several

**Author:** _"Whoa! Another one!" I bet that's what you're thinking! Well yes, it is another DC2 fanfic. I'm a very ambitious person. But this fic is my first try at a modern-day DC2 story. Also, this fic is my 5th DC2 fanfic made! I'd say it's an anniversary, but it's only been a month since my first one, so it's not exactly a silver year thing, is it? Well, whatever._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright morning light is usually a happy day for many a person in the Palm Brinks District. This morning however, is not so great a start for a certain student who is late for class.

Max reaches for his alarm clock and takes a look. "WHAT?" he jumps out of bed as he tosses the clock away. "I'm late! Oh, why the heck didn't that alarm go off?" He packs his bag, changes his clothes, and off he went.

He jumps through the car-covered streets as everyone was going to work at that hour. He jumps inside the subway and nearly got crushed by the closing doors of the subway train, which he nearly missed.

"Whoooo! Made it!" he exhaled. As he waited for the train to reach its destination, he roamed around the packed train looking for a seat. He saw an empty seat, when out of the corner of his eye, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Wow," he sighed as he watched the girl board the train. He then turned around to look at his seat, only to find it occupied by another person. "Oh, man!" he sighed. That means he's going to have to stand for the rest of the trip.

Several stops later, the girl went off the train. "Hey, this is my stop," he said to himself. "Maybe she goes to my school. But then again, that's just wishful thinking." He stops talking to himself long enough to see everyone looking at him.

He went off the train embarrassed and humiliated. He sighed again. "Maybe I should stop talking to myself…. Darn it! There I go again!" He shakes his head, and heads for the subway exit.

As he reaches near the exit, he hears a cry for help. "Let go of me, creeps!" Okay, maybe it wasn't a cry for help, but it's in that category somewhere. Anyway, he checks to see what was up. He saw the same girl, being harassed by some brutes with faces only a mother could love. "I said let go of me!" shouted the girl as she tried to free herself from one of the thug's grasps.

"What's going on here?" Max said, catching the eye of the 3 harassers. He slaps his mouth, "Darn… I did it again! That was supposed to have stayed in a thought bubble!"

One thug said to the others, "Who's the pathetic punk? Friend o' hers?"

Another talks. "Who cares? Let's get him outta here!"

The last thug nodded and walked towards Max. "Aaaggghhh!" Max said painfully as the thug punched him in the cheek, knocking down to the ground.

The thug laughs at his deed, when someone taps his shoulder. "Excuse me?" said from someone behind him. He turns around, only to see the girl they were harassing just a minute ago, plant a smackdown right in his kisser. The thug falls to the ground, senseless.

Max gets up, his head still dizzy and the pain lingers in his cheek. He looks around to see all three of the thugs knocked out and sleeping on the ground. The girl moves towards him and helps him up saying, "Thanks for the distraction!" Max could only nod agreeingly as he admired the beauty of the butt-kicking goddess.

The girl suddenly looks at her watch saying, "Crap! I'm gonna be late! See ya later!" the girl waved as she quickly left the subway station.

"Ah, I'm going to be late too!" he shouts at himself. He quickly runs out of the subway and into the direction of the school. "Man, the engineering teacher will kill me for being late!" he said as he checked if his engineer tools were still there, including his trusty wrench.

He arrives at school just in time, as he slips past the moving horde of students and into his engineering class. He takes his seat, and the bell rang just as he did. It was first period.

"Hey, ya just made it, Max!" said the student right of him.

"I thought I was going to be late, Donny," said Max back to the student. "I guess it's not such an unlucky day after all."

"Good morning, lads and lassies!" said the engineering teacher who had just entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Cedric!" said the whole class in unison as they stood up to greet the teacher. They then all sat again and the class began.

"Since this is also your homeroom class," said Cedric. "I just need a few minutes to introduce a new student… Right this way, please!" he said as he gestured his hand to signal the student to come inside the classroom.

_'Hey, it's that girl!'_ Max thought, finally thinking it without saying it loud.

The girl waved her hand. "Hiya, everyone! The name's Monica!"

**To be continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's the first chapter for now! Please review everyone! I know you're out there! If you don't, I'll set my car on fire and drive over to your house yelling "Impakwah!" repeatedly like a broken record! (don't worry, I really won't)_


	2. We Meet Again

**DC2: A PRESENT DAY ERA**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again----**

By The Several

------------

**First, a word from the Author:**

flabberdegast.

**And now, back to our story:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After engineering/homeroom class, Max heads on to the change room for Physical Education (PE).

"So, she's the one you saw on the bus, huh?" Donny asked as he started changing into his PE clothes.

"Yeah, she the one," Max replied, also beginning to remove his clothes. "Man, her beauty, her grace, the movement of her hair wa—" he stopped. He noticed that he was talking to himself again, and everyone stared at him. "Oh…. I did it again, didn't I?"

The guys around him laughed. "Man, you still don't done doin' that? You've been doing that since I met you!" Donny laughed, remembering his past few years.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask," Donny continued. "What sub-activity did you take?"

"I took track this year," Max replied. "I gotta keep my stamina and speed up nowadays," he said, remembering how he almost missed the train.

"Hmmm," Donny said as a yes as he put his shirt on. "You know, that new girl took a lot of extras for a new student. I heard she took basketball, volleyball, track, kendo and archery... And that's just on the first semester!"

"Wow," gasped Max. "She must be an athlete to be able to do all that stuff." He removed his clothes and got ready to put on his gym clothes.

Just then, the change room door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was, and surprisingly saw that it was the new girl. Monica was surprised to see that it wasn't the girl's change room, and even more surprised to see Max stark naked in front of him. "Whoaah!" Max said as he tried to cover himself with his gym clothes.

"AAAAHHH! Sooo sorry!" Monica apologized as she embarrassingly left, slamming the door shut. The guys inside the change room just stared at each other for a minute, then laughed.

"Wow, real smooth, Max!" Donny said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Max said as his cheeks began to grow red.

"She saw you naked, man! So that's how you get the girls, huh? You got her now, lover boy!" another said as they all laughed together loudly.

"It was an accident!" Max embarrassingly said. The other guys just laughed at him as he put all of his clothes on and went outside to prevent more humiliation. "Oh, man!"

--------------------

"Haaaaah," Max exhaled. It was after PE class, and he recalled what happened at the change room. "Man, today must be my unluckiest day ever! How could it get any worse?"

"Hey," someone said from behind her. He turned around only to see the new girl staring at him.

"Whaah!" Max said taken aback as he nearly fell backwards.

"Whoa there!" Monica said, surprised at the scream he made. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Monica tried to recognize her for a minute and then said, "Hey, I remember you! You're that guy who was the distraction in the subway when those thugs took me!"

"Um, yeah… That was me," Max said laughing weakly, not really thrilled about the thought of someone like her remembering her as only the 'distraction.'

"And you're also the guy who always talks to himself! You're pretty famous ya know!" Monica continued as she laughed.

Max looked like he took a stone in the head, as he nodded down with a sweat drop thinking, '_Man, this is embarrassing! Does EVERYONE in this school know that?'_

"By the way, thanks for helping me earlier," said Monica.

"Nah, it was you who helped me," returned Max. "Are you okay?"

Monica then giggled a bit. "What?" asked the confused Max as Monica looked at him funny.

Monica smiled at him. "You're a strange one... You're the one that got beaten up and I'm the one you're worrying about. That's real sweet." Max looked away, the blush obvious in his face.

"And, sorry about seeing you buck naked in the change-room and all that," continued Monica, as Max was now completely red. He wanted to move away from that conversation as quickly as possible to prevent any more humiliation.

"Oh! By the way, I meant to ask you," said Monica as she moved her arms behind her. "Since I'm new here, I need somebody to take me around to familiarize me with the area." She then moved her hands to her shaking head and explained, "I was going to ask somebody else but the guys here are total perverts! They kept asking me about my phone number and what-not!"

"B-But why ask me?" Max shyly said, surprised at her invitation.

"Because I think you're a nice guy. Well, are you going to show me around or not?"

Max stuttered around to look for the answer. Of course, the sane answer would be 'yes,' but knowing Max, he needs a little push to get him starting.

"You idiot!" a voice from the floor above them said. It was the guys in the locker room. It wasn't the push he was looking for, but it sure was embarassing. "C'mon, Max, you've been waiting for this moment! C'mon tiger, you got her now!" they began chanting, laughing, and cheering, as Monica looked at them with a huge sweat drop.

Monica shook her head. "Some friends you got. They're embarassing!" Monica then smiled and looked at him saying, "So… you like me, huh?"

Max took a step back embarrassed and red as a beet. "Ummm…"

Monica took his hand and pulled him. "C'mon! Let's go already!"

Max then went with her and they went off to go around the campus. _'Maybe this day isn't so bad after all…'_

**To be continued….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:** _You're probably wondering why I update so quickly. Well, it's because a teacher strike is happening in BC so I don't have school, giving me free time. If you're living in the British Columbia area (Canada), then you probably know what I'm talking about._


	3. Not So Good

**DC2: A PRESENT DAY ERA**

A _Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 3: Not so good----**

By The Several

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several:** _I'm sorry if I haven't written or reviewed_ ANYTHING _in... well, forever. But Biology is killing me (ack!) and I'm going to die. Right this minute (well not really). I promise to review one of these days. Right now, I'll just post this update which was written... apparently a long, long time ago (I just lost it under the pile)._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max goes on to Botany class after recess. Unable to hide his smiling face, Max felt Cloud Nine after having the luck of being picked by Monica the new girl as the tour guide around the campus.

"Man, I take it back! This is the luckiest day ever in my life! Ever!" Max says to himself (real loudly again) as he sits down and rests on his chair. He rests his bag on the side of his seat and leans back, blushing and smiling.

"Talking to yourself again, Max?" said from someone behind him.

"Hey, Claire!" he greets to her as she sits to the desk directly left of him.

"I forgot to tell you… Thanks for coming over to our house yesterday and so late at night. I can't believe you delivered that expensive medicine to us personally, too." Claire said as she bowed to Max in gratefulness.

"No problem. What are friends for?" said Max while taking his textbooks out of his bag.

Claire takes her books out of her bag as well. "I heard your father was advising you to take that private school again. Are you going to take his over this time?"

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Claire sadly apologized. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."

"Like I said, no problem! All my friends - like you - are here... I just can't leave them now, can I?" said Max, as he took his hand out of his bag and carried the thick Botany textbook on top of his desk.

Claire hesitated as she looked away. Max looked at her with a confused face, as he waited for what she wanted to say.

"Um, what do we owe you?" Claire asked somewhat reluctantly.

Max shook his head as he waved his hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. You don't need to pay anything. After all, it was for a friend, right?"

Claire blushed and bowed to him again saying, "T-Thank you very much."

Max was about to reply when Mr. Gordon, the Botany teacher came in.

-------------------

After class, everyone packed up their backs and hurried off. As Max was packing his bags, Claire came to him.

"Thanks again," bowed Claire.

Max waves his hands disagreeingly. "C'mon, Claire… You don't need to keep doing that! I told you—"

"That's not what I meant," Claire interrupted. "I meant… Thanks for everything." She then took her bag and left. Max just stared at her as she left, his own face blushed as he hurried and packed his stuff.

"Hey, richie boy!" replied Donny as he slapped him on the back. "I saw that! You're such a lady's man, aren't ya?" Donny then laughed.

Max looked at him with a sign of disbelief. "What are you talking about? I was just helping her, that's all."

"Didn't look like that to me!" Donny said doubtingly. "First the new girl, now her! You playin' the field, Max!"

Donny chuckled again as Max took his Biology textbook to his face. "Have you ever been hit by a Biology textbook in the head repeatedly before? I heard it cancels out being dillusional."

"Hey hey now, Max! Don' go blamin' me cuz you're so hot with the ladies!" taunted Donny as he evaded Max's textbook attacks. Pouting his face like he was kissing, Donny taunted him saying ina girly voice, "Oooh, Max! Mwah! Mwah! You're sooo nice! We all lo---"

**BAAM!** "Gotcha, you nut-bar," Max replies triumphantly as puts a lump on Donny's poor head with his book. Victory overcoming him, he continues on to the library since he has the next period free.

-------------------

"Hmmm…" Max thought loudly as he looked through the books on the shelf. "I wonder which book will give me more information on the history of Zelmite?"

"Max, can't you get a book quietly?" a voice from behind him said as quietly as possible. Max turned to look around and found out that it was Mina, the sub-librarian.

Mina put all of the books Max displaced back in their places. "You know, you should have asked me instead of giving me more work," she said, giggling quietly.

"Sorry about that," Max apologized as he helped her put the books back. "But I like the feel of books as I touch them myself... Although my choice of topic for a report might have been a little more than fictional," Max laughed.

"Ssssh! I said quiet... Here, you return what you took," she said as she gave the books to Max sighing. "I'll go look for the book you're looking for. And Max, please... don't talk out loud. You're disturbing the rest of the readers."

"Ahehehe... Sorry about that," Max repented.

Giggling, Mena left. Max eyed her as she went away. "She sure is cute like that…"

"I heard that!" Donny said as he suddenly came right out from above the bookshelf, making Max drop the books in surprise. He looked at Max as he watched him recognized who he was. "My man Max, the casanova! Are you plannin' on hitting on ALL the girls today? Cuz you're on fire! You're burnin'! You're burnin'!"

"What the heck are you talking about!? And more importantly, what are you doing here, Donny? Get down from there! Shouldn't you be in English Class?" said Max as he regained his posture and tried to pick up the books.

"Nah, I was having too much fun watching you, so I decided to follow you."

Max thought for a minute, then said, "Isn't that called 'skipping'?"

Donny waved his hand as a sign of reassuring. "It's not skipping. I prefer the term……… Okay, so it's called skipping. So sue me."

Max sighed. "Get back to class you nut-break, before you fall from there."

Mina returned with a couple of books. "To whom were you talking to?" she asked, not noticing Donny at the top of the shelf.

Donny was about to go down when, "Whooaaaaaaa!" he exclaimed as he fell on the other side of the bookshelf. The books came tumbling down on Max and Mina as they both fell down on the ground. The people inside the library heard the noise, then turned on to the cause of all the commotion.

Max opened his eyes as he realized that he was directly on top of Mina. "W-Whoa!" he tried to get off, but the books on top of him were too heavy to lift with his back.

Mina opened her eyes slowly. She saw Max's face only millimeters from her own as her eyes opened wide. She turned really red and screamed. "Max? W-What are you doing?"

"A-Ah!! I'm really sorry, but—" Max tried to get off of her, but it was only making things worse. Some students came to the scene and removed the stuff from his back. He finally got himself off of Mina.

Max turned away. _'Man, that was so embarrassing… but I can't help thinking I could've used a few more minutes stuck under those books.'_

He noticed Mina walking towards him. "A-Ah! I'm reaaaally sorry about what happened! So sorry about th—"

Mina nodded her head. "I saw that the books fell from the shelf and you protected me from them."

Max was confused at what she accused when Mina came over to his cheek and kissed him. "You risked yourself for me… Thank you," Mina said as she blushed.

Max was in heaven for a second or two, when he noticed and looked around. Everyone was watching him. "A….Ahhhhhh….." he stuttered like a confused idiot, and then quickly runs towards the nearest exit (actually there's only one exit, but why argue?).

He rests at a wall, as he feels his cheeks where she kissed him.

'_Everybody saw me? Man, why does this always happen to me?'_

And like a voice from heaven said (meaning the narrator), "Because if they didn't, there wouldn't be a story."

How true.

**To be continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several:** _Well, this might be might update for some time. I promise to update as soon as I can, and I'll review your stories too. For now, _**HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!**


End file.
